The present disclosure relates to user interfaces or display devices for operating machines, and in particular to interfaces that communicate wirelessly with an operating portion of the machine, such as a medical machine or other machine.
User interfaces, such as video monitors, are used throughout industry. In the medical industry, such devices are used in a stand-alone manner, e.g., they are connected via a cable to a medical machine or instrument, or they are closely connected to a machine, e.g., to a dialysis machine. User interfaces in the medical industry are subject to certain requirements not found in other industries. The devices typically operate in a clean or germ-reduced environment. The display devices in many cases need to be viewed by multiple persons and from different angles.
There is at least one drawback, however, to the use of computers and monitors by multiple persons. Germs and other causes of infection, such as bacteria, viruses or other harmful organisms, may be placed on the surface of the computer and especially on user interfaces. A subsequent user, such as a caregiver, may accidentally become contaminated with such an organism when adjusting the display or monitor. The organism may then be passed to one or more patients, causing infections to the detriment of those patients. In addition to the caregiver, the patient may also use and handle the monitor. In some hospitals, patients during their recuperation periods have access to a computer and a monitor. Patients may compose and answer e-mails, do a variety of work, perform Internet searches, or play computer games using a bedside computer with a monitor or computer interface requiring adjusting or repositioning.
One solution to the problem of passing infection between users is to limit the use of the interface to a single user, but this solution would be expensive. Of course, the interface may be cleaned between uses or between users, but this solution poses an additional problem in the time involved in waiting and cleaning. In addition, the interface and its connections should be water-proof to withstand multiple cleaning operations. In addition, it would be very helpful if the device were powered by the machine or at least did not require its own power cord or power supply, which simply adds to the clutter when the machine and user interface are set up and operated.
A need therefore exists for a moveable user interface or display device which is moveably flexible and which can be cleaned readily and powered remotely.